vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown in the Vampire Diaries television series' universe are a cross between a werewolf and vampire. They are one of the most powerful pseudo-undead creatures, having the strengths and characteristics of both vampires and werewolves. Though by technical definition, there could be other different types of hybrids. Hybrids possess both the strengths and some of the weaknesses of their parent races, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage, like day-walking and being able to turn into a wolf form without the Moon's influence. First Generation of Hybrids |-|The Original Hybrid= |-|Building a New Race= |-|The Broken Sire Bond= |-|The Last Two Hybrids= Tyler was emotionally drained from the loss of his mother and pack at the hands of Klaus. Luckily for him, Klaus was too busy trying to find the cure to bother finishing off Tyler. However, after Elena and Jeremy had killed Klaus' brother, Kol, and Bonnie had trapped Klaus in the Gilbert house, Tyler came face to face with his mother's murderer again. Gloating about the fact that his friends would get the cure and bring it back so he could shove it down Klaus' throat and kill him, Tyler was confident that Klaus' bloodline would be gone once he cured him, so there was no risk of dying when he killed Klaus. A New Generation of Hybrids A new hope came for the hybrid race when it was revealed that they can have children with werewolves as Klaus impregnated the werewolf Hayley and now she is carrying his child. It was confirmed by witches that Klaus was the father through a spell one of them cast. This child is probably one of Klaus' only ways of making more hybrids until he obtains Katherine's blood. It is unknown if Klaus and Hayley's child will be a werewolf, or the first pureblood original/werewolf hybrid. It is also unknown if hybrids can have children, with humans, or witches. This child is a member of the Mikaelson Family, this baby could be later known as the Original Baby of the Original Family. It is also possible that Silas might view this child as a threat given that Nadia will deliver a ominous message to Silas about the Original vampires. Creating Hybrids A werewolf should have hybrid blood in it's system and be killed so they transition. As of now this has always been done by Klaus. The transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking the doppelgängers blood. So far, all non-original hybrids are created by Klaus. If the werewolf in transition drinks blood other than that of the doppelgänger, he/she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die in pain from blood loss, as shown on the pack Klaus initially turned. However, it is unclear why that happens. It might be a reaction to being fed the wrong blood in transition, but all unsuccessful hybrids were turned on a full moon night, meaning they possibly turned rabid due to the effects of the full moon. Klaus had tried this method on a number of werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes. They ended up dead, either from Klaus killing them, or dying themselves. It was initially believed that since the doppelgänger (Elena) was resurrected, that the ritual wasn't fully complete, which is why hybrids must have died in transition; Bonnie confirmed this. Later, Klaus, assumed that the original witch would never help him. He gave Tyler Lockwood , the blood of the doppelgänger - as a hunch, because it wouldn't have mattered as he would've died if he didn't complete the transition. Klaus revealed that the Original Witch who cursed Klaus had a fail safe - the doppelgänger had to die in the ritual to turn Klaus, but her blood was needed to turn any hybrids he tried to make. This was put in place due to avoid creation of new hybrids if Klaus were to ever break the curse. Klaus believes it was done as the Original Witch hated him. Klaus collected most of Elena's blood in the episode Before Sunset to be able to make more hybrids after her death - necessitated as he wished to kill Alaric which was only possible if Elena died. In The Departed, Elena dies after being drowned when Matt accidentally drives off of Wickery Bridge after trying to avoid hitting Rebekah. She had vampire blood in her system and transitioned into a vampire - she completed her transition in Growing Pains, which means her blood is no longer effective in making hybrids. Klaus can still turn humans into vampires; by extension other hybrids likely can as well. Every hybrid has been directly created by Klaus. It is unknown if there is a possibility of a hybrid other than Klaus turning a werewolf into a hybrid. Since Katherine ingested the cure and became a human doppelgänger, Klaus can presumably once again make hybrids. It has been revealed that a Klaus can have children thanks to his werewolf side, what the child will become is unknown but as its mother is a full blooded werewolf so it can be presumed that it will become 3/4 werewolf and 1/4 vampire. Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves and vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampire. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel non-original vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like vampires a hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Transformation Control ' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their wolf forms. **'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of using their wolf features to further supplement their abilities. **'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. **'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage hybrids are capable of walking around in the day without the use of a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Werewolf Bite Cure '- Klaus' blood is the cure to werewolf bites. It heals an infected vampire with a similar effect to vampire blood on a human. This ability is unique to Klaus as no other hybrid has been seen or mentioned using it. Weaknesses *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. This is because it is common knowledge among people, who know of the existence of vampires, that vervain weakens vampires, and nature let them have this disadvantage in case they're mistakenly identified as such. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. This is to ensure they're kept in check if they're ever identified as werewolves. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt hybrids and neutralize them but it wont kill them. *'Hunter's Curse ' - If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'The Cure - '''If a hybrid takes the cure he/she will go back to the life of suffering as a werewolf transforming on the night of the full moon. Appearances in Wolf Form Season Three *The Hybrid'' *''The Ties That Bind'' Season Four *''After School Special'' Hybrids Other Possible Hybrid *'Werewolf/Witch Hybrid '- In theory, if a witch were to conceive a child with a werewolf, they might have both traits. It is unlikely that Klaus' child will have witch traits the moment he became a vampire was the moment he no longer had any connection to nature. *'Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Child '- It was revealed that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child. It was said by the witch Sophie that this child was one of nature's loopholes. This child will definitely possess werewolf abilities and perhaps vampire or witch abilities as well. Trivia *Even though some hybrids have become wolves, so far not really shown their wolfish form. **Ray Sutton could transform into a wolf, but he along with his pack died before complete the transition by the lack of doppelgängers blood. This however happened during the full moon and it is unknown if he transformed willingly or if it was due to the moon. **Tyler Lockwood (a successful hybrid) becomes a wolf, but is not shown until After School Special. **After breaking the curse, Niklaus remained in his wolf form long after the full moon, but not shown in the series. *Due to the great emotional and physical pain, hybrids do not transform into their wolf forms, unless it is necessary, anger causes loss of control, or are compelled to by an Original. *In Season 4, we first see a hybrid breaking his or her sire bond on-screen and just how much torture hybrids go through to break it. *Thanks to Hayley selling them out to Klaus, there are only two hybrids left, Klaus and Tyler. **It is unknown if any other hybrids are able to make a hybrid as so far only Klaus has. * Hybrids are the most killed off species in the series. Most of them have been killed by their sire himself. * Originals can compel hybrids since they are still part vampire such as when Mikael compelled Mindy and Rebekah compelled Tyler. * Since Klaus is able to have children because he is half werewolf, it might be possible for other hybrids to have children as well. * Klaus is the first Hybrid in history to father a child. * Even if Klaus wasn't transformed into a vampire, he might still have become a hybrid, albeit a werewolf-witch hybrid. But seeing as how old Klaus was when he was turned, he might never have developed witch abilities. * Klaus child could be viewed as a threat by Silas after Nadia delivers an omnious message to him about the Originals. See also *List of Hybrids - a complete list of all hybrids who have appeared in the series. Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire